


gaybors

by Order_Of_The_Forks



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, they're married, tw for real vague and mild homophobia, yeah uh this was a random thing from the kleinsen discord lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Order_Of_The_Forks/pseuds/Order_Of_The_Forks
Summary: evan hansen and jared kleinman are married and all-around good dudes





	gaybors

Karen and Mike Walker had moved into the neighborhood less than three weeks ago and already their next-door neighbors had visited six times.

On their second day in their new house, they were relaxing on their new patio furniture after church. They had found a nice church easily, and they had enjoyed their first service there. Karen had made mimosas, and it was a beautifully warm summer afternoon. From the house next door two young men appeared, making their way towards the house. One was holding a stack of tupperware.

“Hello!” One of them called from the sidewalk. “Can we come up?”

Mike turned to Karen, who shrugged. “Sure!”

They started up the driveway. The one who had called to them started to walk across the grass to the porch, but the other elbowed him, and they stayed on the path for the rest of the way.

“Are you our neighbors?” Mike asked once they had reached the porch. “We just moved in. I’m Mike Walker and this is my wife, Karen.”

The one without tupperware grinned and extended a hand. Mike shook it. Karen offered a small wave. “I’m Jared Kleinman. This is Evan Hansen. We live right next door.”

The other, Evan Hansen, set down his tupperware. “We thought you might like a welcoming gift? We, I mean, Jared made cookies and a-” he turned to Jared, who mouthed something. “A broccoli and chicken casserole?”

“Yeah.” Jared nodded. “We don’t know if you guys are, like, vegetarians, but I can always make another. It’s my mom’s recipe.”

“It sounds wonderful,” Karen said with a smile.

“And I made a peach cobbler!” Evan blurted. “I, um. We picked the peaches. There’s an orchard just outside of town. We can show you sometime, if you want.”

“We’ll have to tell Sarah,” Mike mused. “Karen, wouldn’t she love an orchard?”

“Oh, she would.”

“Who’s Sarah?” Jared asked. 

“Oh, she’s our daughter. She’s twelve and she absolutely adores nature. She pretty much bullied us into letting her join the Girl Scouts.” Karen smiled and picked up the tupperware of cobbler. “This looks amazing!”

“She seems like a mini-Evan.” Jared smiled fondly and elbowed the other. “I always joked that if he ever got a girlfriend it would be a tree. But that was high school…”

“Do you have a non-tree girlfriend now?”

Evan seemed to stifle a laugh. “N-no.”

“Why on earth not? With cooking skills like this, you must be quite the catch.”

“Yeah, that’s the thing.” Jared put one arm over Evan’s shoulder and lifted his hand, where a thin silver ring glinted on his finger. “We’re kinda married?”

Evan’s face flushed from what appeared to be embarrassment, but he smiled all the same. 

Karen frowned. “Oh.”

“You, uh… you’re gay?” Mike asked, sounding quite obtuse.

“I’m gay.” Jared shrugged. “He’s bisexual.” Evan mumbled something unintelligible. “Sorry for outing you, dude.”

“S’okay,” he muttered.

“Well, enjoy your food.” Jared started to pull his husband back towards the driveway. “Be sure to let us know if you need anything at all.”

And Mike watched them disappear back into the little blue house next door as he sipped his cocktail. 

Karen worried her small cross necklace. “They seemed nice,” she said stiffly.

“I wonder if their parents know,” Mike said.

-

For weeks they kept coming back. Bringing baked goods and the special garbage bags for the dump. Offering to change the porch light when it went out. Evan was big on gardening tips, and although Karen didn’t like to be bossed around when it came to her garden, as soon as she started putting crushed eggshells in the soil her roses seemed to shoot out of the ground.

At one point, Karen made a lemon drizzle and brought it over to even the debts, but instead of taking it and making polite conversation for a few minutes, they invited Karen in for a slice and tea, leant her an old Agatha Christie book she had loved as a kid, and let her hold their new kitten. 

And as much as Mike and Karen didn’t really approve of the gay lifestyle, these men seemed to be neighborhood angels. Even everybody at church raved about the ‘nice gay men over on Linden Street.’ So over dinner, they worried about how their parents reacted and how they were putting themselves at getting risk of AIDS and how their lives were so much harder because of their choice. But over time, the sweet, generous, AIDS-less couple next door won the Walker’s hearts. 

On the third day of June, the one year anniversary of Mike and Karen’s move into the neighborhood, Mike was hanging a small sign in the window that Karen had bought downtown when she had inadvertently gotten caught in a pride parade on her way to work. 

“LOVE IS LOVE,” it read.

From out of the little blue house came Jared and Evan, and Mike found himself smiling involuntarily. 

“Karen?” Mike called into the kitchen. “It’s the gays again. They brought cupcakes.”


End file.
